Inner Demons
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Danny finds a new girl in a park down the street from his home. His ghost senses went off when she first appeared, and now she's going to help him catch ghosts. Here's the catch. She's half demon.
1. Enter:Cassandra Grey

Cool! I have officially adopted a new fandom! Danny Phantom! Yes, I know I'm putting this up before my well overdue YGO fics, but this is already written up, and I'm absorbed in it right now, so...ya.

Disclaimer: Goody! A whole new set of lawyers to chase me down! Well, guess what? I Don't Own Danny Phantom, so there!

()()Change of Scene

--Change of time

Two bright eyes blinked open to the morning light. Cassandra Grey was new to the world. She was 5 years old, and all alone. Her mother had left her when she was but 2 years old, for the fact of what Cassandra was. She had never known her father, all she had to know him were horribly blurred pictures her mother had put into a hard bund photo album.

Cassandra sat up on the mattress that lay on the floor, and tossed off her few meagre blankets.

"Cassie, come down for breakfast!" A voice hollered from the floor below.

Cassie got up, and pulled off her pyjamas. She then pulled on a pair of tattered jeans and an old baby blue shirt.

"Coming!" she yelled back, pulling a brush through her dark brown hair, she looked at herself in her old broken mirror.

Cassie had bright silver blue eyes that glittered in the morning light. She smiled at her reflection. If there was one thing she loved about herself, it was her eyes.

"Cassie! Do you want a cold breakfast, or something?!" The voiced yelled up again.

"NO! I'm coming!" Cassie shouted back. She took one last glance at herself, straightened her shirt, and bolted out the door to her small room.

She ran down a short hallway with yellowing wallpaper adorning the walls, then ran down creaky stairs.   
"Good morning, Sparks" She said sweetly to an older man who was placing a plate on a smallish table in the centre of a dinning room.

"Good morning yourself, Cassie" He replied.

Sparks, as Cassie had come to know him, had adopted Cassie when she was 3 years old, and living in an orphanage. He had taken pity in the young girl, and taken her home.

"Excited about your first day of school, Cassie?" He asked, sitting across from the youth.

"Of course!" She replied simply.

Cassie quickly ate her food, and got up.

"My, but that was fast." Sparks said, smiling as he watched the young girl.

"I don't want to be late for school." Cassie said, putting her plate and cup in the sink, and rushing to get her bag from the front closet.

Sparks chuckled to himself.

Cassie yanked her bag from the closet, and grabbed a pair of socks Sparks had left for her on a stool near the front door. She pulled them on, then pulled on a pair of sneakers.

Sparks leaned against a wall, and smiled down at Cassie. "Just remember, sweetheart, be careful"

"I know, Sparks." Cassie stated.

"And don't get angry over little things. You know what could happen."

"Yes Sparks, I know..."

Cassie threw open the front door after giving Sparks a quick hug, and ran down the street.   
Sparks watched her go. He sighed, and frowned slightly. He had taken care of Cassie for 2 years, and really didn't want to see her get hurt.

--

Cassie stormed home from school, a long braid that hung from the left side of her head, bobbing slightly as she went.

She slammed the front door shut behind her.

"Another bad day at school, Cassandra?" Sparks asked, as he strolled out of the kitchen, and gazed upon the pre-teen that stood before him.

Tears brimmed her silvery-blue eyes. "Oh, Sparks...I wish you had never made me go to school in the first place!" She chocked, throwing her bag against a wall.

Cassie was 12 years old. Sparks sighed, and moved back into the kitchen.

Cassie ran up to her room, and flopped onto her mattress. She screamed into her pillow for a few minutes, then sighed, as she hugged her pillow, and let hot tears flow down her cheeks. She thought about how her life would be different, if it hadn't been for her first day of second grade.

---

Cassie smiled as she walked into her second grade class. She sat down next to her best friend, and they giggled as they talked about what they did during summer vacation.

Just then, a rather large figure appeared in the doorway. It moved to the front of the class.

It was a larger boy, with beady eyes, and rough looking light, dusty brown hair. He looked around the room, and zoned in on Cassie and her friend.

He walked over to them, and grinned.

"I like this spot. Move." He stated blandly.

Cassie glared up at the boy. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So? What does that have to do with us moving? You aren't our boss." Cassie replied smoothly.

The boy glared down at Cassie, then cracked his knuckles

.   
"I usually don't hit girls, but in your case, I'd like to make an acception." He said.

"Try me." Cassie said, getting up.

By this time, a small group of kids had heard the commotion, and had come over to investigate.

The boy grinned, and before Cassie knew what was happening, his fist came down, and hit her square in the face.

She fell sideways, and landed hard on her shoulder.

She gasped as pain flashed through her body. She growled, and got up.

"Up for more?" He asked with a smug grin.

Cassie let out a small inaudible squeak, as his fist came in contact with her stomach.

She fell back, hit the register, then fell to the ground.

The boy cackled, as he stood over Cassie.

She growled, and got back up. She glared at the boy from under her bangs. Her eyes took on a faint reddish glow.

"You play dirty. Your a cheat, and a bully." She said simply.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, as he moved to hit her again.

This time, she caught his hand, and squeezed.

He gasped, and tried to wrench his hand free.

Cassie smiled. "Now you know what it feels like to be the victim." She said.

Suddenly, her ears seemed to come to a point, a long tail sprouted from her backside, and two black and red wings came from her back.

Everyone who was in the class screamed, and ran, including Cassie's best friend. The boy who was in Cassie's grasp began freaking out.

Just then, Cassie realized what she was doing, and let him go. She took in a deep breath, and she saw the look on his face. Her eyes went back to their silvery-blue color, but the wings, tail, and ears stayed. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Oh no..." she muttered, then ran from the school.

---

"Why did Sparks even let me go in the first place?" Cassie whimpered into her pillow.

She soon fell asleep.

--

Cassie shivered where she stood, looking down upon the grave that stood before her. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She carefully placed 3 red roses down on it, and knelt beside it.

"Hey Sparks...I'm...I'm sorry no one but me came to your funeral. I couldn't find anyone else who knew you like I did..."She huddled into herself as she spoke, "I wish you could've been here for my 14th birthday...I really miss you, and I feel like it's my fault you died..." She sniffled slightly, then wiped her eye.

Cassie shivered again as a chilling wind whipped past her. She stood, and made her way out of the graveyard.

She looked up at the sky, and frowned.

"I can't stay in this city anymore. I can't take it." she pulled her jacket close around herself, and began to walk home.

As she walked she kept her head low, to not attract unwanted attention.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't duck low enough. She staggered sideways as a stone hit her in the side. Hard.

She looked over to see a couple boys and a girl she knew from school standing there. The girl had long red hair that was tied back in pigtails. She was also tall, and thin. One of the boys had short blonde hair that he spiked, and died the tips of them bright orange. He was tall, but a bit heavier set. The other boy had blue streaked black hair. He was also tall, but was lanky compared to the other two.

Cassie frowned.

"Look guys, it's the town freak." The blonde one said with a sneer.

Cassie glared at them as they laughed.

She was about to walk away when another stone flew at her. This one caught her in the side of the head.

She growled, and turned briskly to the 3 teenagers that stood across from her.

"What is your problem?!" She yelled at them, anger bubbling up inside her.

"You are, freak." The other boy said, grinning.

Cassie growled, and took a firmer stance.

The girl finally piped up. "Oh, Cassie, I can't believe we used to be Best friends. You are such a freak of nature."

Cassie's eyes glowed slightly, turning crimson.

As the three began to laugh, Cassie grew long fangs, claws, and a tail. Her ears became pointed, and two horns sprouted from the top of her head. She let out a terrifying screech as her tail moved slowly from side to side.

The 3 that stood before her froze, then quickly fled.

Cassie smiled slightly to herself, sprouted large black wings, and flew the rest of the way home.

Once home, Cassie changed, quickly packed some meagre belongings, locked up the house, and left. She refused to stay in the house even one night, without having her adopted father there.

She sighed as she approached the train station. She got a random ticket at the ticket booth, not particularly caring where she was going, then sat and waited for her train to come.

Once it did, she boarded, found her seat, and fell asleep. Transforming drained her of her energy, and if she wanted to be ready to find out where she bought herself a ticket to, she'd have to be well rested.

Cassie was awakened by the stopping of the train.

"AMITY PARK STATION. LAST CALL FOR ALL PASSANGERS GETTING OFF AT AMITY PARK STATION." droned the voice of the conductor.

Cassie shook herself, and got off the train. She yawned, and looked around. She had never heard of Amity Park before. It looked like a quiet little city.

She smiled to herself. This was just the kind of place she had hoped to find.

Cassie trudged along a road in Amity Park. It was pitch black, so she had to go by street lamps, and the light of the moon.

She quickly stifled a yawn, and stopped. She looked up at what she guessed to be an office building, from the huge machinery on the top, and a large sign reading 'Fenton Works'.

My, but that's a long chapter...anyway, please RR! The people on my DP forum loved it, so I hope you do too!


	2. Enter:Daniel Fenton

This chapter is shorter (I think) than the last one, and Danny comes in, Yay!

Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own Danny Phantom!...I wish I did though.

()() Change of Scene

-- Change of time

POV Change of POV

She smiled slightly. It was odd to have such an odd building in a rural area.

She yawned again, and was about to go, when she saw a flash from the corner of her eye.

She turned, and looked around, to find nothing there.

"...weird." She muttered to herself.

She pulled her jacket closer around her shoulders, and shifted her bag slightly.

She was about to start walking, when she heard a soft cough from behind her.

She whipped around, to once again, find no one there.

She shifted her weight, and looked around. Panic began to rise within her.

"Who-who's there?!" She yelled, but not too loudly.

When no one answered, she began to back up slightly, then turned to run.

She ran until she came to a park. Once there, she made her way over to the swing set, and sat down to catch her breath.

She shivered a bit, and set her bad down.

Just then, someone walked into the park. Cassie looked up to see who it was.

It was a young boy. He looked to be about her age. He had messy black hair, that was semi-long. The one thing she took notice most of, though, were his eyes. They were a brilliant baby blue colour.

"Oh, hi!" He said brightly when he saw her.

"...hi" Cassie replied quietly.

"It's not often I find someone else in the park this time of night." He said with a smile, as he sat down in the swing next to hers.

Cassie let out a long breath, and found she could see it rise in wisps of white smoke.   
"Yes, well...I'm new to this city..." she muttered.

"Ah." the boy nodded, and began to swing slightly back and forth.

POV

Danny looked at the girl for a moment. She was shying away from him. He raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe she was the one who had set off his ghost senses only moments ago.

--

He had been lazing about in his room, when the blue vapour escaped his mouth. 

When he went to investigate, he found this girl. She had been looking up at his house with wonder.

She had been about to leave when he went into ghost mode so he could investigate further.

When she turned to see who was there, Danny quickly became invisible. 

She went to leave again, when Danny couldn't help but cough. 

He had just been getting over a cold.

The girl panicked, and ran. He was going to go after her in his ghost mode, but decided against it, since he would probably scare her, and he didn't want her to be like the Dragon of the pendant he had fought before.

So, Danny went back to his human form, and ran after her.

--

Danny sighed. She didn't seem anything like a ghost. Let alone did she look like a ghost, or have their obvious ora.

POV

Cassie looked suspiciously at the boy who sat beside her. Was he like the boys she had met back home? She shook her head, and got up.

"Where're you going?" the boy asked, getting up.

"I dunno..." Cassie replied. She picked up her bag, and began to walk away from the swings, and out of the park.

"I'll go with you then!" The boy said, and jogged after her.

"Whatever..." Cassie muttered. She obviously wasn't going to shake this guy easily.

POV

Danny sighed to himself. He couldn't loose her now. Who knows what she was capable of?

POV

Cassie yawned, and stopped on the corner of two streets.

"Why do you keep following me?" She asked the boy, whom she still didn't know the name of.

"Uhhh...Cause, um...you...look...lonely?" He said, obviously making something up off the top of his head.

Cassie frowned. He probably was like the boys back where she used to live.

"Look," She said, getting right up into his face, "I don't need another wanna-be gang member, or whatever you are tailing me. Okay?! If your planning on pulling something on me, go do it to somebody else, cause I'm not one to mess with."

The boy swallowed hard, then smiled sheepishly. "Erm.... my name's Danny, what's yours?"

Cassie stepped back, and blinked. He actually looked worried, and he didn't even know what she was.

She smiled slightly. "The name's Cassandra. Sorry for blowing up at you like that, but I have a history of people bothering me about something or another."

"Ah, ya. I know what that's like." Danny muttered, "So, uh...do I always have to call you Cassandra, or is there a shorter version of it?" he asked with a smile.

Cassie sighed, and gave him a grin. "Cassie."

"Ah, Cassie. Much simpler. Easier to remember." Danny said.

Cassie giggled quietly. "So, what's the real reason you keep following me?"

POV

Danny panicked. What was he going to say? Nothing came into his mind that didn't involve totally telling her what he was.

What's a ghost boy to do?!

POV

"Well, to tell all truth...I think you're really pretty.... and, I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me tomorrow..." He said, blushing.

Cassie blinked. That was unexpected.

POV

Danny mentally slapped himself. That was the dumbest excuse he had ever come up with, and now, if she said yes, he was stuck with having a date with a girl he didn't know, and could pose a probable threat.

Great.

POV

Cassie blushed slightly.

"Uh...Thanks Danny, but no. I don't even know you."

Cassie smiled sheepishly.

She looked at Danny, and found he almost looked happy that she declined.

She shrugged it off, and began walking again.

"So where are you staying?" Danny asked.

"Well...I don't really know yet."

Yes, it is shorter, and slightly boring, but that's ok! At least Danny's there, right? Right. RR! Please? I BEG OF YOU!!!(I'm sorry about the POV thing, but no symbols I try seem to work! Gomen!)


End file.
